We request funds to purchase the Vevo 2100 high resolution ultrasound imaging system from Visualsonics. Biomedical imaging has emerged as an essential tool in the phenotypic analysis of experimental animal model systems, providing information on normal and abnormal development, disease progression and regression, as well as response to treatment. Among the large array of imaging modalities currently available, ultrasound is unique in that studies are (1) relatively simple to perform, (2) provide highly accurate and reproducible results, (3) can be performed non-invasively on living organisms, (4) can be applied to a broad range of developmental stages, (5) provide high spatial and temporal resolution suitable for imaging of dynamic structures such as the heart and vasculature, and (6) allow for serial measurements, such that developmental processes as well as disease progression and/or regression can be assessed over time. For over a decade, investigators at NYU School of Medicine have been leaders in the field of high resolution ultrasound imaging, particularly in the mouse, where genetically engineered murine models have been used to increase our understanding of normal and pathologic biological processes. These studies have been particularly fruitful in the areas of cardiovascular, neurologic and cancer biology. The most recent generation of ultrasound imaging equipment provides significantly enhanced spatial and temporal resolution and its availability at NYU School of Medicine will enhance the research programs of a large cadre of NIH-funded investigators. We also anticipate that the availability of this equipment will attract new users who may benefit from advanced imaging. By enhancing our pursuit of new knowledge we will more effectively contribute to the NIH mission of making important medical discoveries that improve health and save lives. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Biomedical imaging has emerged as an essential tool to visualize normal and abnormal developmental processes, disease progression and regression, as well as response to treatment. This shared instrumentation project will enable us to obtain a state of the art ultrasound imaging system that provides unparalleled high quality images of experimental animals as small as the developing mouse. Through these images, we will gain insight into the biological mechanisms responsible for human development and disease, ultimately improving health and saving lives.